


someone stop michael

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Humor, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Rich Goranski, groupchat, support them 2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: imheere added gay-mer, jakeyd, notrich, brookiecookie, gossipgirl, theatrelover, and secretvalentine to the groupchat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> are you in the mood for a fic without pining? and love triangles? look no further!

**imheere added gay-mer, jakeyd, notrich, brookiecookie, gossipgirl, theatrelover, and secretvalentine to the groupchat.**

 

**imheere changed the groupchat name to “someone stop michael pls”**

 

**imheere:** michael is ???? ridiculous 

 

**gay-mer:** am not, its not my fault ur easily embarrassed!

 

**imheere:** ITS A HUGE HICKEY MICHAEL 

 

**gossipgirl:** oOH SOMEONE’S BEEN GETTING IT ON

 

**gay-mer:** yes jenna we are two eighteen year old boys who are dating

 

**notrich:** jeremy and michael sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g

 

**brookiecookie:** how big is it? 

 

**imheere sent whattheactualfuckmichaelmell.jpg**

 

**brookiecookie:** it’s not that big!! 

 

**Secretvalentine:** use green color corrector concealer over it, and then go over it in normal toned concealer. 

 

**imheere:** omg thank chloe 

 

**jakeyd:** thats a severe hickey you got goin on my dude 

 

**gay-mer:** y’all it isnt even that,,,,,,, bad 

 

**gay-mer:** look this needs context that im not allowed to provide alright

 

**imheere:** pls dont provide context om g

 

**gossipgirl:** context?? into your sex lives? I welcome it.

 

**theatrelover:** i already accidentally walked in on them in a janitors closet once, lets… not!!!!

 

**gay-mer:** anyways this trig hmwk is gonna make me jump off a bridge 

 

**imheere:** rt

**gossipgirl:** rt

 

**jakeyd:** rt

 

**brookiecookie:** rt

 

**notrich:** rt

 

**secretvalentine:** rt

 

**theatrelover:** tragic tbh

 

**gay-mer:** i dont need anymore sin in my life jfc

 

**theatrelover:** aaaaaaaaaaaay

 

**gay-mer:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

 

**secretvalentine:** srsly tho michael if u need help we can facetime

 

**gay-mer:** chloe valentine is a goddess. 

 

**brookiecookie:** truuuuuuuu 

 

**secretvalentine:** fuck yeah i am 

 

**gay-mer went offline.**

 

**secretvalentine went offline.**

 

**notrich:** yo guess whos getting a tattoo tomorrow !

 

**imheere:** what’re you getting????

 

**notrich:** a semicolon! 

 

**imheere:** oh, that’s so cool! 

 

**jakeyd:** im coming with to make sure he doesnt faint or anything lmao

 

**gossipgirl:** such a noble boyfriend 

 

**jakeyd:** arent i just 

**theatrelover:** aw thats so cool!! i need to go, ill talk to you guys later! 

 

**theatrelover went offline.**

 

**imheere:** michael is crying over a triangle im gonna go too 

 

**imheere went offline.**

 

**notrich:** jake can we go out for ice cream

 

**jakeyd:** like im gonna say no to ice cream tf 

 

**notrich went offline.**

 

**jakeyd went offline.**

 

**brookiecookie:** jenna do you want to hang out too?

 

**gossipgirl:** sure 

 

**brookiecookie went offline.**

 

**gossipgirl went offline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**imheere, gay-mer, jakeyd, notrich, brookiecookie, gossipgirl, theatrelover, and secretvalentine are online.**

 

**notrich changed the groupchat name to “jake is a snack”**

 

**gossipgirl changed the groupchat name to “we dont need to know how much ass you eat rich”**

 

**notrich changed the groupchat name to “jake looks like a snack”**

 

**Gossipgirl:** alright true

 

**gay-mer:** gaaaaaay 

 

**notrich:** im BI STOP ERASING MY SEXUALITY 

 

**imheere:** referencing shane dawson,, in front of my salad

 

**notrich:** shut ive been watching him since i was like 12 

 

**Brookiecookie:** oh! Same!!!!!!! 

 

**gay-mer changed the groupchat name to “jeremy’s salad is shook”**

 

**imheere:** m i c h a e l 

 

**gay-mer:** j e r e m i a h  h e e r e 

 

**imheere:** fuck u 

 

**gay-mer:** um you already did that today

 

**notrich:** damn

 

**imheere:** dammit michael 

 

**PM between imheere and gay-mer**

 

**imheere:** you still want to do it? 

 

**gay-mer:** yea, sorry im just….. nervous y’know?

 

**imheere:** babe you know you dont have to right? you aren’t obligated just bc they’re all your friends now. 

 

**gay-mer:** i know i dont have to. I want to do this. What if they’re weirded out or something?

 

**imheere:** they won’t be

 

**imheere:** if they were i would kick all of their asses

 

**gay-mer:** don’t take this the wrong way, but i don’t think you’d be able to hold your own against an eleven year old, let alone six other people our age. 

 

**imheere:** id still do it for you, though. 

 

**gay-mer:** that’s gay. 

 

**imheere:** i’m in love with you??? It’s very gay. 

 

**gay-mer:** i love you too!!! 

 

**Groupchat “Jeremy’s salad is shook”**

 

**gay-mer:** so,,,,,, i have something to tell you guys. 

 

**theatrelover:** okay!!! What is it? 

 

**brookiecookie:** ye whats up?

 

**notrich:** whats crackalackin my dude 

 

**gay-mer:** well.

 

**gay-mer:** i’m trans 

 

**gay-mer:** surprise? 

 

**notrich:** my dude!! Join the party!!!!

 

**gay-mer:** oh!!! 

 

**notrich:** hella

 

**theatrelover:** im glad you felt comfortable telling all of us, michael!!! 

 

**jakeyd:** yea dude !

 

**gay-mer:** thanks guys :’)

 

**secretvalentine:** not to take away from the moment but does anyone want to go get me… midol? 

 

**brookiecookie:** i have some! I can bring it to you.

 

**secretvalentine:** pls brooke im in so much pain oh my god 

 

**brookiecookie:** omw :) girlfriend to the rescue!!!!

 

**notrich:** gay

 

**jakeyd:** gay

 

**imheere:** gay

 

**gay-mer:** gay

 

**gossipgirl:** gay

 

**theatrelover:** DONKEY!

 

**imheere changed the groupchat name to “no shrek jokes”**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @alec-gideons, shoot me a message if you have any silly suggestions for this fic :)


End file.
